


For a Moment

by Person



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Double-drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person/pseuds/Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when he forgets how unsuitable she is for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme challenge to write a drabble for a pairing but "Don't use any identifying marks. No names, no typing quirks, no speech impediments, absolutely minimal physical description." and see if people could guess the pairing.
> 
> I was going to leave the character and pairing sections blank, but, uh, when I'm not anonymous it becomes less 'guessing' and more 'pattern recognition'. :)

It was the oddest things which would draw his eye back to her every time he thought he may have made some progress in scouring his heart clean of her so it could find some more suitable object of affection.

A graceful gesture of her hand and he would be filled with the urge to stroke the fragile curve of her wrist with his thumb. The sweet bow of her smile, so out of place--any would understand if a person in her position fell into a depression at their place in the world--but somehow no other expression seemed right. The look of her hair when the wind grabbed it, even when it twisted it into knots.

The smallest, most insignificant, things, yet that would be it. In the space of a moment she would reclaim the place in his heart that, if he were entirely honest with himself, he never really successfully managed to remove her from to begin with.

And just within the spaces of those moments he could never imagine that there might even be such a thing as a more suitable fit. In those moments her defects vanished and he could see nothing but perfection.


End file.
